Virtually every data processing system requires periodic maintenance, such as for back-up, synchronization, and upgrades. Since these maintenance operations may interfere significantly with applications and other user operations, system administrators have generally picked a maintenance time at which the administrator expected low system activity.
As commercial globalization trends continue to develop, however, some systems are becoming increasingly globalized. Selecting an optimal maintenance time for such systems has proven far more challenging than for traditional systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for optimizing the maintenance times for these systems.